cool_and_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Jhon's Items
Jhon Ebgret acquires many items throughout the course of CaNWC. Notably, Jhon has a tendency to collect human body parts. Hams Two ham's pulled from his door. Originally given to him at his creation via ectobiology. He turned one into a hamcake, and fed the other to his poster. These hams have become a recurring symbol for Jhon as a character, despite the fact that they were quickly eaten and made unusable early in the comic. Other versions of the ham can be found throughout time and space for mysterious reasons. Hamcake A Betty Crocker ckae wrapped around a ham. The hamcake was not a mistake. Subsequently eaten, making it currently unusable. Jhon's Kidney One of Jhon's own bodily organs. Presented to Rose Lalonde as a romantic gift. After Jhon threw it at Rose later on, it leveled up to the level of "tweeny." Dadd's Hand The left hand of Dadd, taken to prevent him from getting the mail. Dadd would later replace his hand with a ham, and then even later a hand made out of ham. This abuse would later cause Dadd to turn on Jhon. Bunnie Several toy bunnies that have been gifted to Jhon for his birthday. The first bunny was a gift from Dabe, for Jhon's birthday, which displeased him for being so plain. It eventually came into the possession of Rose, who repaired it with her knitting skills. This was given robotic upgrades by Jaed, and eventually found its way over to Hecka Jef and then Kanaya. PDA The PDA originally belonged to Dadd before Jhon took it for himself. Jhon later would install Sburb onto this PDA, specifically his own special "Roller Coaster Tycoon" version of the game. It was later picked up by Rose Lalonde, who dropped it before being teleported off of LODAD. It was presumably left behind when Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite took Jhon away to be god tiered. Swet Ckae and Swet Bro Parts A cake made out of the body of Swet Bro. The cake was originally created by Dadd, who had been ordered by Jhon to hide the corpse. Jhon collected the body parts off of the cake before eating it. Momi's Shoes and Feet Smelly shoes taken from Momi's corpse. Good for satisfying weird fetishes, even if Jhon is incredibly embarrassed by this. The feet of Momi Lalonde, left unharmed after the rest of her body was crushed by a Durst ship, was also taken at the same time. Momi's Eyes and Borp's Mouth As a baby, Jhon took the Momi's eyes and Borp's mouth. These had been knocked off when the Dacronian Dignity landed his ship to take Dadd to a better place. White House Bribe Jhon bribed Mistery Joe to gain access to the Whyte House with $1410.17, a plurple bug, the unholly sekret to limitless horrer and destruction, and a cool hat. Mistery Joe was later killed during the events of S! Verticle Movements, killed by the very kind of horrific destruction he had obtained the secrets of. Dabe's Glasses Dave's glasses, which had been prototyped with Fresh Whyte Germysprite and turned red, fell oh Jhon after he resurrected. After Jhon acquired Dabe's glasses, he kept his original pair. Category:Item